


Crimson Battlefield

by simplystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Isaac Is A Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Named after a twilight wolf, Scott is a bad friend at first, True Mates, but that's later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison leave Beacon Hill after she is bitten and her mother kills herself only to return to town and  find out that the pack is stronger and closer than ever.With pure hate in her heart Allison sets out to hunt down then end the Hale pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Battlefield

**_Be careful what you wish for,_ **

**_'Cause you just might get it all._ **

**_You just might get it all, And then some you don't want._ **

**_Be careful what you wish for,_ **

**_'Cause you just might get it all._ **

**_You just might get it all-Home by: Daughtry_ **

****

* * *

 

 

_"Let's just leave this place" Allison begged her eyes flashing blue at Scott_

_"Ali baby ,Stiles is hurt down there.Please she needs our help"Scott tried to reason_

_Allison full on growled"That bitch is the reason my mom is dead,she is the reason Derek bit my mom,the reason my fucking eyes are blue"_

_Scott stumbles back at the harshness of Allison voice"Derek was just saving Stiles she was being poisoned with wolfsbane by your mom you chose to help your mom kill those two kids"_

_"Ok lets just draw the line somewhere"Allison leaned over kissing him dirty and rough enough to break open is lip letting the blood flow into her mouth."It's either me or Stiles"_

_Scott's wolf whined at the thought of losing Stiles but his heart screamed out for Allison"When do we leave?"_

_A crimson smile is all he got._

Scott and Allison left the next morning leaving only simple notes for both Melissa and Chris.They missed the complete junior year of school coming back just seventy two hours before the first day of senior year. Allison and more so Scott wondered why the alpha of Beacon Hill hadn't tried to get in contact of them both.When they arrived in Seattle,Washington they were brought to the alpha Paul Meraz. Scott and the alpha never got along well but he is nearly positive Allison had fucked the guy.

He let it go because he's friend had got her mom killed and she was just dealing with it by acting out. Paul informed them that he grew up and trained with Derek and Cora Hale and was thrilled that Allison's aunt had ended the bloodline .By the time they wanted to go home Scott was ready to be away from Paul Meraz for good . 

They caught up with Chris and Melissa learning a bit about what had happened in the past year.Scott was shocked to hear Jackson and his mother moved back from England,leaving his father to fuck his maid in peace. Eden had met the Sheriff John Stilinski falling hard for each other then marrying like four months later. In the photo's Melissa had of Jackson and his new sister wore bright colored Raybans. Stiles looked fucking amazing even though Scott was pissed knowing his mother had fell for the Sheriff long ago he could see just by look that John and Eden were in love.

"I get the shades for the pack but,what made John and Eden wear them?"Allison asked smirking a bit."It's just tacky"

Melissa frowned"Both Eden and John took the bite about a month before the wedding." Scott understood because John loved Stiles above everything.

Speaking of love Scott's mouth dropped when he found out that Jackson was able to find out his birth parents were Lance and Stella Hale. Lance was Peter and Talia's middle brother.Jackson was a fucking Hale. To make it crazier the older boy has dropped Whittmore and taken the name of his blood family. Derek and Jackson are cousins.

The Hale bloodline would continue to grow to be reborn. He smiled knowing Paul would be pissed.

They were informed that Derek had married as well. Learning that Isaac was a Hale,Derek and his wife adopted him actually made his wolf happy.Isaac was a good person Scott had always liked him. What threw them was the fact that Isaac was Jackson's marked mate.Not only that Jackson according to Melissa was not the same person he was because his adopted father refused to have a openly gay son.So Jackson hide his true self to make is "father"happy.The Sheriff on the other hand had a sticker on his Ford Explorer . He waved that flag nice and high.Once John sat down with Jackson the boy broke out of all his hatred and let his heart lead him and fell in love with his mate..

Chris informed them that the alpha twins were now Derek's betas after being hurt in the hulk alpha form their necks broken they healed thanks to Stiles and now along with Danny who after a car wreck that took both his parents and nearly him.Derek had given him the bite he and Ethan one of the twins lived with Derek and his wife .Ethan and Danny both marked each other.

The wreak took the life of another mother and father leaving a sixteen year old Kira Yukimura who was also given the bite.The Pack took her in but with John and Eden getting custody of her because she had no other family living.Both of her parents were drunk the night of the wreak.

Melissa told Scott about Erica's mother taking off in the middle of the night leaving Erica a note of all things,that stated that her stepfather wanted to get back together but only if Erica wasn't in her life,Derek had a two bedroom cottage built on Hale land for Erica and Aiden who frankly went from fighting to fucking.He marked her the night he sumitted to Derek.

What didn't surprise Scott was Boyd and Cora were mates as well. He felt that bond the night he helped save them.

Scott had asked about Peter only to find out that Stiles was able to find a witch to heal him heart,body and soul.He woke up deaged back to eighteen.It took months but together he and Lydia fixed each other and the bite worked when she asked Derek to try again. Lydia is now a wolf her eyes bleed blue,just like Peter's. Peter was now a college sophmore at the community college of Beacon Hills.

"And Stiles?"Allison asked with a fake smile "That's someone you'd have to talk to yourselves"Melissa smiled just as fake.

Getting no more info Scott and Allison left for the apartment Chris had set up for them,sleep calling their names the both slipped into a rough sleep but not before

Scott softly says "Allison,The Hale pack is huge now"

"If they cause any trouble we call Paul he promised he'd help us if it came down to a fight"Allison whispered remembering Paul wanting to take over the Hale's land.

-*-*-

They arrived early to school the next morning to get what they'd need to know what was up for the school year. They make it out the front doors just in time to see a sleak gray Range Rover followed by a flashy black on black Porsche 911 and four Ducati's followed parking near each car. Allison's wolf begins to whine as it realized just how many wolves were only just a few feet away.

Scott grew cold as he watched the helmets come off to reveal Ethan and Aiden first followed by Boyd and Jackson,the black Porsche was being driven by Isaac his passengers were Erica and Danny.Both the lone wolves nearly growled as Lydia opened up the passenger side doors letting herself and Cora come into view then finally Stiles steps out from the driver side a tiny girl Kira slid out of the door behind ,Stiles had her cellphone to her ear both Allison and Scott could hear the conversation going on. So he nods when he hears Derek tell Stiles to have both him and Allison met them after school at Hale Manor.

Scott agrees then takes Allison's hand to return to the school just as he hears Derek tells Stiles he loves her his head whips around so fast it makes the huge pack laugh. Scott watches as Stiles flashes her violet eyes as she gives Derek her love back .

"You and your bitch are in Hale territory my Alpha wants a meeting this afternoon to decided if your welcome in Beacon Hills"Stiles speaks

"What time?"Scott asks just as Allison snarls"I got your bitch"

"You'll have to follow our Alpha's wishes so the second the bell rings after school you follow us"Kira snarls touching Stiles whom smirked at the two as the group as they gather around her.

Scott's wolf becomes alert as he nods to his old friend pulling his mate into the school.His wolf laughed as always when his human called Allison his mate. When they get to Allison's locker he turns her to face away from the door as the pack enters the school he is telling her to hush up when the students part like the red sea.He hears a hiss and Allison's claws in his upper arm as he openly stares as Stiles passes by but Scott is staring at Kira. Scott's heart sped up,that beautiful girl who had so many people round her almost like a sheild.. 

Kira lifts her eyes meeting Scott's quickly.

Scott is floored as his wolf howls inside him one word on repeat. 

MATE..


End file.
